I'm Not a Child
by laurenlopezfollower
Summary: Ciel is having those nightmares again. Sebastian teases him. What will come out of the storm?
1. I'm Not a Child

**I don't own the characters, the story line and stuff of Kuroshitsuji yada yada yada**

**I hope you like it :3 First Anime fanfic ever, Tell me what you think please I want to know how to be a better writier!**

* * *

><p>I'm Not a Child<p>

A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fan fiction By Lexi

The voices echoed in his head, the laughing, the smiling, how could they smile when they were so empty, do they not know what's going to happen? It's going to burn, all of it; Nothing will be left, they won't be able to smile, or laugh, or be together like this, never again, it would all become ashes soon, and he, he would be left alone. He was merely a boy, to take over everything; fulfill his soul less purpose, alone. He was just a child, barely eleven. He was just a young boy.

Sweat beaded down the slender young lord's pale white skin. He was the head of the Phantomhive's, and he knew that the Phantomhive's had created many enemies on their quest to expansion. One of those enemies, surely, was the reason his mansion, his house, and his family were engulfed in flames. His own blood burned before him, and his father sat there, in his arm chair, not moving an inch, bits and pieces of his parents were sewn together, thick leather thread bound the two's skin, they would be together always. The very ring that he had on his nightstand lay on his father's finger. His father turned to him and smiled, but not his own, not entirely his own. Vincent's left face was sewn to his wife's right face; they smiled, despite the obviously painful leather thread binding them together. His mother's blue, sweet eyes looked at him kindly; his father looked at him with a look of pride. Smiling together the flames swallowed his parents; the fire singed everything round him. His mouth dropped in horror, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but no voice came out, not a sound. "No!" Ciel finally screamed. The young lord's eyes opened and he jumped up and breathed heavily.

"Another bad dream my lord?" Ciel calmed down quickly and shot a disapproving glance at Sebastian, who was holding a candelabra, and had been by his side while he slept. As were his orders nonetheless, he spoke firmly.

"That's ridiculous! The head of the Phantomhive family does not have 'bad dreams'. Dreaming is pointless; sleep is rest for the mind and nothing more." Sebastian was not convinced but humored the young lord. Ciel, threatened by the silence spoke firmly once more, "Do not make a habit of watching me sleep."

"You asked me to my lord." Sebastian said with a small bow. His scarlet eyes sliced Ciel's expression, which now was set in a shocked open mouthed stare, "Would you like to be left all alone next time?" Sebastian said, striking a chord with the youth.

"Was that my order?" Ciel fired back at the raven.

"No, my lord." The demon bowed in apology as the corners of his lips curved up in a devilish smile, for he knew a nightmare was just what happened, the same one that has happened over, and over, and over. He turned and reached for the handle of the door with his gloved hand thinking of his dignified master curling up in a ball having a nightmare, the thought nearly made him chuckle.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's wavering voice called.

"Yes my lord?"

"Where's my tea!"

"Why young master, if you hadn't been –pardon me- so worried about your silly little dream you would've notice your earl grey on your nightstand." The rain intensified the silence. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for breakfast."

"Shouldn't it be ready?"

"It's nearly three my lord, I wasn't expecting you to awake so easily."

"Alright, you may go." The raven fled the room, his tailcoat following close behind. How did he know so well what happened to him? Yes, he was practically soul less but that didn't stop the nightmares and the sweat. The lightning flashed behind him, fire. The small male shuddered. He laid his head on his pillow, and tried to sleep.

All you could see was fire, burning, hell. Ciel saw the faces of the one's he loved burn away and break. Elizabeth's blonde curls turned a bold black against her pale skin, sullying her beauty. His combined parent's faces turn to ash. Ciel was forced to watch, forced to observe their pained faces, to hear they're hideous screams.

Then a sudden crash frightened him and shocked him to the point of falling out of bed onto the purple rug beneath him. The demon came just in time to catch his head before it hit the floor.

"You're late."

"I'm terribly sorry master."

"Unacceptable you know." He continued with his raven only inches away from him. Sebastian was still cradling him gently.

"You mustn't lie about things like this, it's childish."

"I'm not a child." Ciel said as he placed his hands behind the servant's neck.

"But you are my lord."

"No I'm not, my nightmares are none of your affairs-how did you know about my dreams?"

"If I didn't my master, what kind of butler would I be?"

"A child's butler." Ciel remarked once again.

"Indeed my lord." Sebastian agreed with Ciel, he had grown much, achieved the role of an adult in society despite his size.

"Sebastian, will you stay by my side?"

"As in our contract."

"When you take my soul please, don't make it hurt."

"I would never want to hurt you my lord."

"Even when taking my soul?"

"Even then."

"Stay by my side, until the moment you should take my soul."

"As you say." Ciel left himself defenseless and hugged Sebastian; Ciel savored the moment in Sebastian's awe. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the slender young man.

"I'm not a child." Ciel whispered into the demon's ear.

"You shouldn't leave yourself defenseless like this, I'm holding back."

"Hold back, what exactly?"

"Everything."

"You're quite the secret keeper." Ciel said looking into those same scarlet red eyes that always seemed to protect him. A devilish smile crept onto the raven's face.

"Now if I couldn't keep a secret, what kind of butler would I be?"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>This is the part where you review it right? or is it the part where you favourite it? OHHHHH its the part where you leave and never acknoledge this. . . okay. . :(<strong>


	2. Honestly Ciel

His scarlet eyes bore into me, his black hair caressed his pale skin. The corners of his lips lifted, the raven spoke frankly, "If you would excuse me my Lord, I must make breakfast." Amused by his defenseless little master he waited for Ciel's bliss to slip away.

"Quickly then."

"If you would let go of me sir." Ciel's face turned red as he took his eyes off of the face he was adoring, and quickly let go of his butler and fell to the floor suddenly, surprised he squeezed his eyes closed in pain.

"Are you alright my lord?"

"Would you go make breakfast!" Ciel shouted at his servant, taking his pain out on his highly able butler, who simply stood up and walked out of Ciel's room.

"Don't be stupid!" Ciel scolded himself, "Do not cry, stop being weak, you can handle it" He sealed his eyes tightly holding back water in his eyes. _What if Sebastian saw him like this, surely he would lose all respect from him. He wasn't a child, and shouldn't be perceived as such._ The 13 year old boy thought as he stood up with a pressure relieved from his rear. He ran his hand back and forth over the bruise hoping to ease the pain. The sun was peeking over the horizon of the estate, being only four in the morning he tried to dress himself, as Sebastian was preparing food. Ciel unbuttoned his sleeping shirt and let it fall onto the floor. He put on his socks with ease, after two minutes his socks were on. Quite proud of himself he went to his plain white shirt, which was laid out, along with the rest of his clothing for Sebastian to dress him. _I'll show him, I'm not a child._ After the socks, everything went downhill; he kept buttoning his shirt wrong about five times, then he couldn't see the knot on the back of his eye patch, it kept falling off. Then he just gave up, half dressed, with his shirt half way tucked in, and his shoes untied, as well as his neck ribbon being uneven. He finally yelled, "Sebastian!" His frustration took the best of him. The butler calmly walked through the door calmly with fresh tea and a raspberry scone.

"You're terribly impatient my lord, you couldn't even wait for me to dress you and now look what a mess you've gotten into." Ciel's pout resembled one of a child, "You can't even dress yourself, what are we to do."

"Would you dress me already!" That very instant he screamed Sebastian had everything but his underclothes on the floor beneath him, starting the process all over from the beginning he put on the master's shirt quickly, without messing up the buttons, putting on his socks, shorts, vest, overcoat and shoes neatly and evenly. He evenly tied the ribbon around his neck.

"You can't even tie a knot."

"I have much more to worry about than tying knots."

"How have you been doing this? I never imagined a demon buttoning my shirts, and tying my clothes. How are you so skilled?"

"I'm simply one hell of a butler."

The End


End file.
